Tell Me Of Your Yesterdays
by PalisDelon
Summary: Every story has a beginning...
1. Chapter 1

The O.Z. - Anno Galia 475

The dark haired girl held tightly to her Father's hand as she stood on her tip-toes to look in to the basket that was sitting on her mother's bed. "She's too small," the girl said to her father, "and all she does is sleep and eat and smell."

"Yes, but she will grow quickly. Soon she will be big enough to be a real play mate for you." Her Father said with a smile.

"Katie and Andria are my play mates. I don't need her." The girl finished with a pout.

Her father picked her up and said softly in her ear, "Oh, I think you will Azkadellia. And she's going to need you even more."

* * *

"Mama, Mama, Mama!!"

Sylvia Cain looked up from the bread she was kneading at the sound of her son's voice. "Wyatt?"

A blond haired boy ran into the kitchen like a Papay that had been separated from it's pack. "What are you doing back from school so early?"

Wyatt came to a stop beside her and grabbed a handful of her skirt, "Just after lunch a rider came into town. And guess what Mama, guess what!" Wyatt began to tug on her skirt, "There's a new princess!"

Sylvia gave a laugh as she placed the dough into the waiting pans, "Really?"

"Yah-huh! Mr. Stevenson said we could all go home! And Mr. Clark at the store shot off a firework!!"

"Did he now!" Sylvia wiped her hands on her apron, "Well, that is good news. Although you probably thought the firework was better then some baby."

Wyatt's eye's grew huge, "You should'a seen it, Mama! It flew up with thick smoke trailing behind, then BOOM!" Wyatt jumped high into the air, "It went off and it was green and sparkley and Tommy Mathers got scared of the noise and cried!"

"Wyatt! Don't you go making fun of Tommy Mathers. If'n I remember right, you did some crying last year when the cannons were shot off for the Queens birthday." Sylvia gave her son a stern look.

"Awe Mama! That was a whole year ago! I'm ten now!"

Sylvia shook her head at how quickly her baby was growing, "Yes, you are. My big strapping boy." She reached out and ran her hand over Wyatt's head, "Now you had best run and tell your Pa the news."

Wyatt turned away from her and ran out the door. "And don't you go chasin' after the cows in you school clothes!" Sylvia called after him.

* * *

The O.Z – 478 A.G.

Tin Man Academy – Office of the Dean – Final Applicant Reports

Applicant Number - 47820

Applicant Name: Quany Zero

Age: 16

Essay Attached: Yes

Recommendations Attached: Yes

Fitness Exam: Passed

Written Exam: 58

Status: Would not recommend for Tin Man training.

Signed,

M. Phillip Marks

Assistant Academy Dean

* * *

The O.Z. - 479

The women of the pride gathered together around Sabra, it was her first time whelping and the pain was more than it should be, the whole pride could feel it. There were murmurings, Sabra's Grandfather had been the most powerful Viewer born for many years and some said that the old Lylo's gift could be displayed in this child...

Sabra cried out as a pain took her and the women reached out to her to help ease her. She bared down hard and soon her cry was joined by the cry of new born.

Two of the women left Sabra to see to the cub, there had never been a cub born in this pride that had cried at its birth.

Sabra struggled to sit up and see the cub, but another pain over took her and the group of women connected to her cried out as well.

As the pain ebbed Sabra gasped out, "Why can't I feel the cub? What is wrong?"

The two women who were holding and cleaning the cub quickly finished with their tasks and brought the cub up so Sabra could see it.

"It's a boy." One of them said just as another, even stronger, pain began to clutch at Sabra.

Mustering all her strength Sabra lifted her hand and touched her sons head. "Lylo." she said in a whisper and then her whole body stiffened. The women connected to her suddenly all gave a loud howl of pain. Sabra had died.

* * *

Tin Man Academy – Office of the Dean – Final Applicant Reports

Applicant Number - 47938

Applicant Name: Quany Zero

Age: 17

Essay Attached: Yes

Recommendations Attached: Yes

Fitness Exam: Passed

Written Exam: 66

Status: Would not recommend for Tin Man training.

Signed,

M. Phillip Marks

Assistant Academy Dean

* * *

The O.Z. - 480 A.G.

Tin Man Academy – Office of the Dean – Final Applicant Reports

Applicant Number - 48004

Applicant Name: Wyatt Cain

Age: 16

Essay Attached: Yes

Recommendations Attached: Yes

Fitness Exam: Passed

Written Exam: 100

Status: Has a keen intellect and an instinctual grasp of any topic given to him. Would recommend for basic first year training and possible advanced training after that.

Signed,

M. Phillip Marks

Assistant Academy Dean

Applicant Number - 48012

Applicant Name: Quany Zero

Age: 18

Essay Attached: Yes

Recommendations Attached: Yes

Fitness Exam: Passed

Written Exam: 76

Status: Shows a determination of spirit. Wait List

Signed,

M. Phillip Marks

Assistant Academy Dean

* * *

Glyn ran down the path that led from his cabin. He had finished all of his chores for the day, and his father was no where to be found to give him more, so he was on his way to visit Milltown.

Glyn loved going to Milltown, it was just so alive. Funny saying that about a town of robots, but Glyn's whole body just sang whenever he was there. Some people just knew about animals or farming or what not, Glyn knew about things. How things worked, how things fit together, what you needed to make something run smoother. His Mother had said that it was his gift, But that was back when he had a mother, now he just had a father. A father who's gift, if you asked Glyn, was drinking all day and making things not work.

Glyn saw the "Welcome to Milltown" sign rising up in front of him and all thoughts of dead mothers and drunk fathers where gone, there were only ideas in his brain, and an itch in his fingers. He made his way through the town, waving at the passing robots he knew, to the main repair depot run by Wilfred.

Wilfred was the first friend Glyn had made after his father had moved them here. The old robot had a ready smile and a kind word for everyone and he let Glyn use his workshop when ever the young boy wanted to.

"Hi Wilf!" Glyn called as he closed the door behind him. Glyn grabbed an apron and tied it on as he made his way over to the work area Wilfred had made for him. Glyn looked over the projects he had in various stages. What should he work on today? Seeing the Sun Catcher poking out from one of the top shelves jogged something in Glyn's mind and then he was off.

It was almost an hour later when Glyn came running into the main bay of the repair shop. "Wilf! Wilf! I did it! It's works!"

Wilfred and the man he was talking to both turned to look at the boy. "Yes Glyn?" Wilfred asked with a smile.

Glyn pulled back, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were with a customer."

The blond haired man waved his hand, "It's all right. I needed a break. All this technical talk makes my head swim."

"A break it is then." Wilfred laughed. "Now show us what you have."

Glyn set the thing, he'd have to name it later, down on the table and told the two men about his idea.

He had made two things a few years ago, but each had a flaw. The sun catcher did catch solar power, but in it's small size it couldn't store enough power to be useful. The holograph also did what Glyn had wanted it to, record and play back, but it took too much power to play anything over ten minutes long. So both had been put on the shelf. Today Glyn realized that the power output of the Sun Catcher was the same amount that the holograph used. If he could tie the Sun Catcher into the holograph, then he should be able to record something and, as long as there was sun, have it play back in a loop.

Glyn had set the hologram he had recored to play while he explained this to the two men and it worked like a charm.

"Very good, Glyn." Wilfred said after the third time the short message had played. "Very good."

Glyn smiled and ducked his head. "Thanks Wilf." he said shyly. "It still needs a name."

"Well why don't you think about that on your way home." Glyn's head popped up with a shocked expression, "Oh no, my Father! What time is it?" Wilfred put a hand on the boys shoulder, " Relax, it's only four o' clock now. You go, I'll make sure that everything is put away."

Glyn took off the apron and handed it to Wilfred. "Thanks Wilf!" He cried over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

Wilfred hung the apron on a hook by the door and walked into the main bay to find the blond haired man intently studying the invention Glyn had left. "A very bright boy." he said as he handed it to Wilfred. "A complement to Milltown."

"I wish Milltown could clam that complement." Wilfred said once he had put Glyn's invention away.

A quizzical look came over the other man face, "He's not a robot?"

"No," Wilfred said with a shake of his head. "His father moved them to the next village over about four years ago. Glyn was in a desperate need of some one to befriend him, since his father..." Wilfred trailed off.

"His father?" The other man prompted.

"Couldn't get over the death of his wife." Both men were silent for a moment. "She was the one who understood what Glyn could be. But since her death all his father will allow is the idea of Glyn taking his place as a farmer."

"What a waste that would be."

"Indeed, but there is nothing I can do. To bring the boy here... That really wouldn't be any improvement. Life in Milltown would still be too small for him."

The other man thought for a moment. "Well then, maybe I can do something about finding him a bigger one."

* * *

It was two weeks later when Glyn came home from school to find a large van parked in front of the cabin. He opened the door and found his father standing in the main room with the man from Wilfred's shop.

"Father?" Glyn questioned, trying to find out what was going on.

Glyn's father took a shaky step towards him and Glyn could smell the moonshine, "Boy, don't you know nothin'?" His father swung his hand at Glyn's head. "Bow before the Royalty."

"Royalty?" Glyn parroted.

The blond man shot a menacing glare at Glyn's father as he took a step towards the boy. "Hello Glyn, we didn't have the chance to make introductions the other day." He smiled and held out his hand, "My name's Ahamo."

Glyn took the offered hand and shook it. "Ahamo? The Queen's Consort?" Glyn suddenly felt shy.

Ahamo's smile widened. "Yes, I'm the Queen's Consort."

Glyn looked down at his hand in awe. That hand had touched the most powerful man in the O.Z.!

"After seeing that wonderful gadget you made I felt that the Queen should know about your amazing talents."

Glyn stopped looking at his hand, "The Queen?"

"She and I agreed that you have much potential. That's why I'm here."

Glyn was now so confused; this man was the Queen's Consort, the Queen knew Glyn's name, and now the Consort was here the cabin for... for what? "Sir?"

"Now listen here boy." Glyn's father interrupted "Don't you go blubberin'."

Ahamo turned to look Glyn's father in the eye, after a second Mr. Ambrose let his words trail off.

Turning back to Glyn Ahamo said in a gentle voice, "I've been talking with your father and he has given his permission for you to come live at the castle."

* * *

Mr. Zero

This letter is to inform you that a spot is available in this years incoming class. Please see the enclosed packet for the rules & regulations, the code of honor, study schedule, fitness requirements, and other information.

Thank you for your interest in the Tin Man Training Academy

M. Phillip Marks

Assistant Academy Dean


	2. Chapter 2

The O.Z. - 481 A.G.

The room was dark when Wyatt woke up. In truth, he didn't wake up, because you had to be asleep to wake up. No, Wyatt had been laying in bed forcing himself to lay still. But now a soft light was shining through the crack under his door and he could hear his mother moving around in the kitchen getting his breakfast ready.

Wyatt had told her that she didn't have to get up early for him, he could fix his own food, but she had insisted. After all, she had said, it'll be the last time I cook you breakfast for a year. She had gotten teary at that, and Wyatt had given her a hug and told her that it wasn't him going away that had her wanting to cook, it was the idea of the mess Wyatt would make if he cooked. She had swatted at him and laughed, and it was Wyatt who was suddenly teary. Did he really have the strength to leave her and his Pa? To leave home and all he knew?

Yes.

If he was going to become a Tin Man then he had to have the strength, and there was nothing more that Wyatt Cain wanted then to be a Tin Man.

But he would never be a Tin Man if he didn't get out of bed.

"Morning Mama." Wyatt said as he shuffled into the kitchen. "It sure smells good in here."

Wyatt's mother turned away from the cook stove and looked at her son, "And just how late did you stay up?" She asked with a light laugh. The town had hosted a going away pot-luck the night before and some of the younger crowd had made it quite a night.

"I stayed about another hour or so after you and Pa left," Wyatt said around a yawn.

Wyatt's mother handed him a mug of coffee, "And how much of that time did you spend dancing with that pretty Smith's girl?"

Even though his mama was looking the other way Wyatt ducked his head as he answered, "I danced with Adora for almost all of 'em."

"Almost?" His mother said as she put a plate of grits, toast, bacon and eggs on the table.

"I went to get some water for us and Billy Perkins swooped in."

"Billy Perkins? I thought he'd been taking over the early feeding in the stable since his Pa hurt his back. What was he doing out so late?" Wyatt's mother mused.

"Waltzin' with Adora." Wyatt said as he stabbed at his grits.

Wyatt's mother reached her hand to brush her son's shoulder, "Now Wyatt, you were the one who said that it was too soon to be asking after Adora. That sixteen was too young..."

"But Billy Perkins is twenty and that's plenty old enough." Wyatt said as he dropped his fork onto the empty plate, "And he'll be here for the next three year while I'm off in Central City." Wyatt pushed back from the table and took his dishes over to the sink.

"I know that this is what I'm suppose to be doing." He said after a minute. "And I know that if things between Adora and me are meant to be, then they'll be. I just wish..." He trailed off as he turned to look at his mother. "I just wish it wasn't so hard, Mama."

Wyatt's mother walked over and pulled him into a fierce hug and Wyatt could feel the worries fly from him. He would go to Central City and become a Tin Man, then he would come back and woo Adora.

After washing up and gathering the last few things he would need for his first year of training Wyatt kissed his mama good-bye and he and his pa started walking through the town. No words passed between the two men, but the elder Cain exuded such a calming air that Wyatt was happy to just have this last few minutes walking through the still sleeping town.

"Looks like it's time to head back." Wyatt's pa said and Wyatt looked at him in confusion. "I thought you were going to walk with me to the brick road?" He said. "I was," his father pulled him into a hug, "and I would have loved a few more minutes to pretend that you're still my boy and not a man in your own right." His pa stepped back and nodded his head to the side, "but it looks like someone else wants to see you off."

Wyatt looked down the road to see a shape clouded by the early morning mist. As he got closer the mist thinned to reveal Adora Smith.

Wyatt was stunned, he had walked Adora home last night and they had said good-bye then. True it wasn't the good-bye Wyatt had hoped for, a few others from the same part of town had left the party at the same time and that had put a damper on Wyatt's plan to steal a kiss.

But now Adora was standing in front of him, wrapped in a large shawl and her brown hair lose around her shoulders, Wyatt thought she looked like an angel.

"Adora. What are you... Why are you..." Wyatt stumbled, trying to find the right words, but he stopped speaking, stopped breathing, when Adora took a step closer and put one of her fingers to his lips.

"I got you a going away present. I wanted to give it to you last night, but..." She slowly pulled her finger down, then away from Wyatt's lips as she trailed off.

"You got me a present?" Wyatt asked in an awed tone of voice.

"Well, not got, but made." She said shyly as she pulled something out from her pocket. "It's not wrapped." Then she took Wyatt's hand and placed a small braided ring on his palm.

Wyatt looked down at the gift in amazement, "Adora, is this..."

"You've said many times that you like my hair."

"Oh Adora!" Wyatt grabbed her hand and held it to his chest, "It's..." This gift, this chance, seeing Adora so soon after the worries he had confessed to his mother had left Wyatt with an inability to form a sentence. "...wonderful." He managed to finish.

Adora moved another step closer and Wyatt could see tears in her eyes. She brought her free hand up to brush Wyatt's cheek and whispered "Don't forget me, Wyatt."

Feeling a rush of boldness Wyatt put his hand on Adora's back, pulled her even closer to him, and kissed her.

* * *

Wyatt walked into the A group's dormitory and was taken aback by the lack of noise in a room so full of young men.

He looked down at the slip of paper that held a long list of numbers: his cadet number, his fitness schedule number, his study group number, his class rotation number, his locker number, his shower group number, and his bunk number. It was the last one that he wanted right now. After the long ride to Central City and then the two hours spent in registration and orientation Wyatt was ready to fall over, luckily the new cadets had the rest of the day free.

Walking over to the bunk that bore the same number as his slip of paper he saw a blond haired young man swing himself onto the top bunk. "I guess we're bunkmates." Wyatt said as he dropped his pack onto the floor.

"Guess so," The other man sat up and held out his hand, "Quany Zero."

"Wyatt Cain." Wyatt shut his mouth as he shook hands, not wanting to upset the man that would be sleeping above him for the next year but finely he couldn't hold his question back any more. "Quany?"

"It means proud. My mother wanted me to stand out."

"Well it does that."

* * *

" Andria, Andria!" Dee called as she ran across the courtyard to where her friend was standing next to a carriage surrounded by boxes, bags, and some furniture.

"Oh Dee!" Andria cried and ran to hug her.

"What's this? What's happened?"

Andria took a step back and sniffed a few times, "Momma says we have to go."

"Go?" Dee felt like all the air had been pulled from her. "You can't!"

Andria just sniffed and bit at her bottom lip.

* * *

Wyatt easily fell into the routine of the Academy, the schedule of classes, gym work, meals, and sleep just felt right to him. He had formed a friendship with some young men from the A dorm and a few from the B dorm as well, they all would meet up after the morning work out on Saturday and go out exploring Central City. All the newness had caused the first few months to fly by, but this Saturday Wyatt had woke up to an exercise yard covered in snow that had quickly turned to icy mud. None of the others had wanted to go out and so Wyatt was now laying on his bunk catching up on his letter writing. He had been keeping up a prompt correspondence with his parents and Andora, but there had been other letters from his friends that he hadn't replied to yet.

He was rereading Tommy Mather's letter when a voice startled him, "Aren't you supposed to be scampering through the city now?"

Wyatt looked up to see his bunkmate Quany standing by the bed, a pile of books in his arms.

"We decided that we had enough of the snow in the exercise yard." Wyatt sat up, "What are you up to?"

Quany put the books on his bunk, "Some of us have to actually study before a test."

Wyatt stood up and looked at the books Quany had, "Do you want some help?"

Quany gave him a look that made Wyatt want to sit back down, "I got into the Academy without your help, I think I can handle this test."

* * *

482 A.G. - The O.Z.

"Az! Az, where are you?" DG yelled out as she ran into the library "Mother says you have to let me play!"

DG looked around at the empty room, she had seen Az come in here. "Az?"

The sound of giggles came from the hallway, "Az!" DG left the room running.

After a minute the long curtains began to rustle and two girls unwrapped themselves. "How did you do that Katie?"

The taller girl shook out her blond hair, "It was a ventriloquist trick I read about. I've been practicing for weeks."

"I wish I knew how to do something smart like that." Dee sighed as she sat down.

"Something smart?" Katie echoed "There isn't anything really smart about, oh!"

"What?" Dee asked "What's oh?"

Katie sat down next to her, "Dee, would this sudden desire to be smart have anything to do with a certain young genus?"

Dee felt a blush spread over her cheeks. "Oh it is!" Katie clapped her hands.

"Stop it!" Dee grabbed her friends hands "He doesn't even know who I am."

"Dee you're the princess, everyone knows who you are." Katie said as she rolled her eyes.

" Azkadellia your sister is looking for you." The two girls stiffened and turned to see Dee's father standing in the doorway.

"I'm talking with Katie right now." Dee felt a pulling at her chest

"I can see that, but it's not very mannerly to ignore your sister." Dee felt the pull grow stronger with each word her father spoke. "Now I'm sure that Katie will understand that you have to see to your sister before you can have time to yourself."

"Oh yes your highness." Katie hopped up from the sofa and gave a small curtsy to the Prince Consort. "I'll see you later Dee." She said and quickly left the room.

The pulling had now turned into waves in Dee's stomach. She knew that she should get up and go play with DG for awhile, but she couldn't make herself move.

"DG said that she had looked here for you," Her father sat down next to her "why did you hid from her Dee?" Dee sighed as she said, "Why can't she find her own friends?"

"She loves you so much." "I know Daddy, but she can be such a baby." Dee felt her father's arms come around her, "Oh Dee, don't be in such a rush to grow up." He said and dropped a kiss on to her forehead.

* * *

Wyatt came out of the shower to find pandemonium had broken out in the dorm, which could only mean that the rankings for the year had been posted. Tightening his hold on the towel around his waist, Wyatt shoved himself into the crowd around the notice board.

"Seventh!" Wyatt felt a huge sense of pride wash over him at his placing. His parents would be so happy and he could just imagine the way Andora's eyes would shin when he told her.

Wyatt threw the towel into his bunk and pulled on a pair of undershorts when he realized that Quany's bed was stripped down. Looking around he saw the Quany's locker was also open, and empty. "What in name of flying monkeys is going on?" A nearby group heard him and one said, "Your bunkmate really lived up to his name." "What?" Wyatt had no clue what this man was talking about. "On the last test, he earned a zero!" The group broke out in laughter, "Zero by name, zero by nature." One said. "He flunked out."

* * *

Dee had a skip in her step as she headed towards her room, this had been a wonderful birthday.

The day had started with blackberry tarts and cream for breakfast, then there was a book of other side poems from her daddy and a set of silver hair combs from her mother. After lunch she and DG had played croquet and not once did DG act like a baby or whine when she missed a hit. Right before dinner Katie had given her a beautiful shawl she had made herself and at dinner Lord Marcus had said that he was surprised that there wasn't a line of love struck boys following her around.

Dee smiled to herself from the joy of it all and gave an extra spring to her skip, and crashed into someone coming around the corner.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't looking..." Dee stopped speaking when she looked up to see the person she had bumped into was Glyn Ambrose. "Forgive me your highness, I didn't mean to..." Glyn was still mumbling his apologizes, but since he had dropped on to his knees to pick up the box he had been carrying only the floor heard what he was saying.

Dee felt her mouth go dry and her hands go sweaty, without thinking she knelt down next to Glyn, "I didn't know you were there. I'm so sorry." She said. Glyn looked up at her, "Oh your highness, it was my fault entirely..."

Dee interrupted him "You don't have to highness me."

"Oh I could never, it wouldn't be proper for me to..." A blush was spreading over Glyn's cheeks and for some reason that made Dee want to blush herself. She quickly stood up and said, "I hope I didn't break it." Then began to walk away mentally chiding herself for acting like such a fool.

"Azkadellia!" Dee spun around to see Glyn holding out the box he had dropped. He took a step towards her. "Happy birthday." Glyn pushed the box into her hands then ran back down the hall. Dee hugged the box to her chest and quickly made her way to her room. Once she was inside she opened the box and saw the most lovely clockwork doll. "This is the best birthday ever!"


	3. Chapter 3

The O.Z. 483 A.G.

Dillon Smith was running through the yard towards the tree house he had built with the Roger twins. In school today the twins had told him about a present their grandfather had sent from Ev, a real dessert spyglass.

As Dillon climbed the tree he could hear Bobby and Billy talking, "Hey guys!" He called.

Billy looked down at him from the platform, "Dillon, come up! You can see everything with this!"

Dillon pulled himself onto the platform and looked over at the twins, Bobby held out the spyglass and Dillon took it, surprised at how light it was.

"Look, look!" They both urged him.

Dillon raised the spyglass to his eye, "It's amazing!" He said. Dillon could see the whole village, even the farms right at the edge of the woods. Dillon could pick out the bell of the church, the steps of the school, the brick road... "There's a rider!" Dillon yelled loudly before looking back through the glass. Dillon could feel Billy and Bobby at his shoulders so he passed the spyglass back for them to look through.

"Dillon Smith! What are you yelling about? I could hear you from inside the house!"

Dillon looked down to see his older sister Adora standing at the foot of the tree with her hands on her hips and looking very mad.

"Billy and Bobby just got a spyglass and we saw a rider coming into town from the brick road."

Adora moved her hands from her hips to across her chest, not a good sign.

"I guess I got carried away." Dillon said sheepishly "I'm sorry."

"He didn't stop at the square!" Billy yelled. "Quick! He's coming this way!"

Dillon looked out towards the road and saw the horse and rider come to a stop on the road. The man in a blue and red trimmed uniform swung himself down and opened the gate to the Smith farm.

"He's here!" Dillon called to the twins, then looked down on the yard just in time to see the man swing Adora into a kiss.

* * *

The ballroom was full of light and music and the sound of people being happy. Dee had wanted to go, had begged her parents to let her just for the first part of the evening, but her mother had said that it wasn't appropriate for a girl of Azkadille's age to be in a ballroom. Well Dee wasn't _in _the ballroom, she was in the old music loft above the ballroom.

Dee shifted to get a better view of the ballroom, to get a better view of him.

Glyn Ambrose was sixteen and that was old enough to attend a royal ball. Dee could see him standing by the buffet, he was wearing a brown suit that was the same color as his eyes. Dee could swear she could see them sparkling from here.

Dee knew that if Katie was here she would be teasing her for acting like this, but there was just something about Glyn that made Dee turn to goo. But Katie had left to visit her grandmother. Which was odd, because Katie didn't even know she was going until this morning when Dee asked if Katie was excited about the trip.

Dee pulled her thoughts away from Katie and that mystery and back to the ballroom. Glyn had moved closer to the dance floor. Dee felt a tug at her chest when she saw him speak to Langwidere. Langwidere was seventeen and one of the most beautiful woman Dee had ever seen, and now Glyn was asking her to dance. Dee could almost cry, but then she saw Langwidere step back and laugh. Not a giggle of a courtier flirting, but a mean laugh. At that sound Dee's sadness was overtaken by anger.

How dare she! How dare that nasty wretch laugh at Glyn.

Dee couldn't watch any more. She crawled out of the loft and marched down the hallway. Glyn was one of the smartest, kindest, nicest people in the royal court, in the kingdom, and Langwidere and her group of empty-headed followers were laughing at him!

Dee's eyes started to sting and that made her walk all the faster as she rounded the corner. "Ofh!"

Dee reeled back from the collision. "We have to stop meeting this way." Dee felt her body stiffen as she looked down to see Glyn sprawled on the floor.

"Oh!" Dee slapped a hand over her mouth and watched as Glyn stood up and reached his arm up to rub his neck. Glyn suddenly grabbed his coat hem and groaned. Dee's eyes widened as she saw the rip in the coat. "I ripped it!" Dee cried. "Oh I'm so clumsy!"

Glyn's head shot up, "It's not your fault, highn.. Azkadellia."

Dee felt a warmth spread through when Glyn corrected himself and said her name. That warmth brought life back into her limbs and prompted her to step next Glyn and take his coat in her hands. "Oh there's hope, " she said and looked up to find Glyn's eyes staring right into hers. Dee cleared her throat and continued, "It just pulled out the seam. I can fix it."

"You don't have to do that, Azkadellia," Glyn said softly.

"Dee."

Dee really liked way Glyn scrunched up the side of his face as he asked, "Dee what?"

"Dee me." Dee took a small step back "It's what my friends call me, and if I'm going to fix your coat then you're my friend." Dee started to walk down the hall towards her room. After a few steps she notice that she was alone. She turned around and looked at Glyn, "Are you coming?"

Glyn face scrunched to the other side, "Azka..."

"Dee."

There was a pause as the two of them just looked at each other.

"Oh fine!" Glyn said with an exasperated sigh "You can fix my coat!"

* * *

"Wyatt?"

Wyatt shook himself back to reality to see his Mother looking at him from across the table, "Yes Mama?"

"Is there something wrong with your food?" His mother asked.

Wyatt looked down at his plate then back up to his mother. "No ma'am."

"Then," Wyatt could see that his mother was fighting back a smile, "Why have you been sitting here for the last half hour without touching a bite?"

"What?" Wyatt looked over to his father to see if this was just his ma joshin' him, but his fathers chair was empty.

"Your Pa finished up a few minutes ago and went out to do the chores." Wyatt looked back at his ma and saw that her smile was out in full force. There was no way he would get out of a good teasing now.

"Not that I mind you taking time over your meal," Wyatt shoved a large bite into his mouth, then forced himself to swallow the cold mouthful. "But I figured that you would have bolted food and then've been off to the Smith's."

Wyatt could feel his face heat up and knew that he was blushing. How was it that his ma could always do that to him.

Wyatt's mother stood up and took his plate over to the stove to reheat it.

"So, your pa and I are second fiddle now?" She said.

"It's not like that ma." Wyatt began.

"Oh hush! If I can't tease you then who can I tease?"

Wyatt laughed softly as his ma handed back his plate.

"So you come busting in a day early, a huge grin plastered on your face, then sit at the table just wool-gathering while your food goes cold." His mother reached a hand out to feel Wyatt's forehead "Mostly I've wondered that you've never burnt yourself or choked with the way you tuck in. You have never let your food go cold."

Wyatt ducked his head and shoveled a few bites into his mouth before he looked back at his mother.

"This last week has been busy. There were two days of nothing but class testing, then a day for a survival hike." Wyatt pushed his chair back. "Yesterday the standings were posted. I came in seventh in the class."

"Wyatt!" His mother turned from the sink and grabbed him into a hug, soap bubbles falling from her hands. "That's wonderful news! I knew you would do well, but I never thought... Oh!"

"That's not it Ma."

"What?" His mother stepped back and looked at him.

"That afternoon four of us were called into Mr. Marks office." Wyatt thought for a moment, remembering how nervous he had gotten while he was to go into the assistant dean's office. "Most cadets go through three years of training, but there are a few who go into an advanced program and finish in two years. Mr. Marks told us that since we four would be starting into that when we got back that we had permission to start our break a day early."

"Oh my!" Wyatt knew that his mother was going to be surprised by his news, but here she was nearly falling over. Wyatt pulled out a chair and helped her sit down.

"Oh Wyatt. That's..." Wyatt watched as she brought a hand up to her mouth and blinked back tears.

"On the ride here I got to thinking. About how much work I would have to do next year, and how I would be finishing a year earlier then I'd thought, and how I'd be in line for a much better position after graduation, and... well..." Wyatt knelt down by his ma's side and spoke softly. "How I'd be able to support a family in one year instead of three like I'd thought..."

His mother interrupted, "You asked Adora to marry you."

* * *

When Glyn first moved to the palace he had spent days on end in the labs. Working with the other scientists, the way ideas were passed around, grew, changed, it was addictive. He had been at the palace for a month and a half when Ahamo had come to talk with him one day and mentioned something about the odd weather for the year, before Glyn realized that he couldn't say when the last time was that he had been outside. After that Glyn made it a point to take a walk through the gardens every day. Glyn had been walking the gardens for nearly three years and he was still surprised by what he could find in them: a rare plant that should only grow in the highest mountains but that was blooming here wildly, an herb that had its own magical properties, a princess crying.

"Azka..." Glyn caught himself "Dee, what's wrong?" Glyn knelt down and placed a hand on her back. "What happened?" Dee sat up and Glyn's heart gave a hard thump when he saw her red eyes and blotchy cheeks, she must have been crying for sometime.

"Oh Glyn!" Dee cried out and then threw herself into his chest.

There was that THUMP again.

Dee was saying something about Katie, and a grandmother or was it a mother, and was Glyn leaving, and Dorothy...

"Hold on, hold on Azka..." Glyn felt a small fist hit his arm "Dee. You need to slow down, take a breath," Glyn dug his handkerchief out of his pocket "Blow your nose."

Dee took the white square from Glyn and wiped her face.

"Now what's all of this about?"

Dee sniffed a few times before she started to talk. "Katie's grandmother... My mother... Katie..." Dee took a deep breath. "My mother feels that I'm not as close to Dorothy as I should be. In order to rectify this shocking short-coming on my part," Glyn realized that these weren't Dee's words, but that she was quoting the Queen, "She has arranged for my best friend Katie to leave. Her grandmother has held a position at the court of Ix for a few years now." Dee started to cry softly again. "And this isn't it. It started two years ago with Andria and her family." The tears over took Dee and she buried her face back in Glyn's chest.

Glyn didn't know what to say to that. He looked around for some form of inspiration and spotted the clockwork doll he had made for Azka... Dee for her twelfth birthday. Glyn picked up the doll and wound up the key. Placing the doll on the ground he watch as the doll gave a curtsy, went through a simple waltz step and turn, waltz step and turn, waltz step and... instead of turning she gave a little shake and kick her left foot.

"Huh!"

Glyn picked up the doll and flipped her over so he could get to the casing latch.

"What are you doing?" Dee asked in a panicked tone of voice.

"It's not supposed to do that. It must be a glitch, I can fix it." Glyn said softly.

"No! I like it, everyone needs their very own glitch." Dee sat up. "Sometimes I think that being a princess is my glitch."

Glyn was shocked, how could she say something like that? "Azka... Dee."

"And that's your glitch." Dee said as she stood up. "But I like it. And since my mother has banned anyone who calls me Dee..." Dee held out the handkerchief that Glyn had let her use. "I can be Azka-Dee and you can be..."

Glyn handed the doll to her as he said, "And I can be Glitch."


	4. Chapter 4

The O.Z. 484 A.G.

It had been a long week; the Eastern Guilds had been fighting amongst themselves for nearly a year, quietly and without blood shed until last month, the Queen had waited for them to solve the dispute internally but was now forced to call a gathering. For the last ten hours there had been nothing but short, angry multi-colored men spouting complaint after complaint, and in rhyme no less.

Hearing the door creak Violet opened her eyes and saw her husband coming into the room with a large mug in his hand. "I thought you might be in need of this." He said as he sat down next to her.

Violet took the mug and the scent of Jasmin floated up to her. She let out a sigh as she felt Ahamo's hands start to rub her neck. By the time the tea was gone the knots that had taken up residence in the neck had been worked away by her husband.

"I don't remember the last time you were so tense."

"I tend to react badly when my subjects are killing each other." Violet said in a low voice. "There were so many times today I just wanted to..."

"I know my dear." Ahamo said as he laid a kiss on her temple. "But it's not just the Fighter's, for the last few months you have been, well, I can see that something is bothering you."

Violet let her head droop down; her husband was a smart man, and as her consort her should have the truth from her. "It's Azkadellia."

"What's wrong with Dee?" Ahamo asked.

For a moment Violet was confused, "Nothing is wrong with DG." Then clarity came to her. "I have told you repeatedly not to call her that. Her name is Azkadellia. All that is noble."

"Violet..."

"No!" Violet closed her eyes, she could feel the headache coming back. She took a deep breath."The majestic queen of the O.Z. had two lovely daughters she." She reached out and took hold of her husbands hand. "One to darkness, she be drawn, and one to light, she be shown. Double eclipse, it is foreseen, Light meets dark in the stillness between. But only one and one alone shall hold the emerald and take the throne."

Ahamo just stared at her for a minute. "Violet," There was a chill in his voice that Violet had never heard before. "What does that mean?"

"The last double eclipse was the day that Dorothy defeated the wicked witch of the west." Violet took a deep breath "The next eclipse is in fifteen annuls."

"Fuck!" Ahamo stood up and walked swiftly to the far side of the room."Fuck!"

Violet flinched at that word; that alien word that reminded her that no matter how well Ahamo fit in he still wasn't from the O.Z.

Ahamo turned around and looked at her. Ahamo brought a hand up to the side of his head, "My light? You've always called Dorothy your light." The hand clenched into a fist. "Which means that you think that Azkadellia is the, that she is this daughter of darkness?"

"Yes."

Ahamo's eyes widened, "Bullshit!" He turned quickly and, before Violet knew what he was doing, he punched the wall.

"How can you just say that Violet! Yes."

How dare he. Consort or no, she was the Queen, ever since she found out that she was pregnant again she had been thinking about this, been planning for it. "I have taken measures." She said coolly.

Ahamo looked at her over his shoulder, "Measures? You've taken measures? They are our daughters Violet!"

"And as long as they are together nothing can harm them."

"What?" Violet could tell that Ahamo was starting to calm down.

"Their magic is linked, as long as they are together nothing can hurt them. No animal or person or ancient prophesy." Violet watched her husband process this information before continuing. "That's why I was concerned with Azkadellia spending so much time with those other girls. She needs to form a stronger bond with DG."

Ahamo let out a long sigh then walked back over to the sofa. He sat down and Violet leaned into his embrace. They sat like that for some time, just being together, when Ahamo broke the silence, "Maybe we should go to Finaqua. No court, no business, just us."

Violet thought it over for a moment, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

* * *

The second sun was casting the last of its light across the valley of the clan. Lylo and two other boys stood in the center of the village waiting for it to set, once the first torch was lit they would be leaving for their walk-out. Lylo could just feel a shiver of excitement that was coming from one of the other boys. He could also faintly see memories of walk-outs that were long done, those must be coming from the elders that had gathered to see them off.

A howl went up from the edge of the village; then sun was set, the walk-out had begun.

* * *

Dee looked around for another stone. They had been at Finaqua for nearly a week and she was ready to go mad.

She stooped down to gather a flat stone. She straightened up and glanced over to see her mother watching over Dorothy's lesson. Tutor was trying to show how to spin the doll.

"Concentrate DG."

Dee let out a rather inelegant snort. She had never needed to concentrate to make the doll spin.

"You must let the light flow through you. Effortlessly."

Dee thought about the day that she had learned to spin the doll. Andra's father had been her tutor then.

Dee remembered how the first few times the doll had crashed after leaving her hand. But then Andra had grabbed her other hand and said, "Come on Dee. It wants to float." She had no problem letting the light flow through her after that.

Dee flicked the rock away across the lake.

"Light as air."

Oh, goodness. Tutor would never get anywhere if all he could do was say the same thing over and over.

Dee marched towards them. The man was utterly inept! She would just have to show Dorothy her self.

* * *

This was it, the day Wyatt had been working to for the last three years. He tugged at the collar of his dress uniform, then walked to his place in front of the crowd.

He saw his parents sitting in the front row. His mother had the largest smile he had ever seen and his father keep wiping at his nose.

The opening notes of the march rang out loudly and to Wyatt everything faded, his parents, the crowd, his collar, all he could focus on was Adora walking towards him.

* * *

Despite the best of intentions, after only three weeks, Ahamo had to ride away from Finaqua.

"Dorothy my dear, don't cause your mother too much worry." He told the girl in his arms.

"I'll try, but things just sort of happen." The dimpled girl said.

"Well, if you were doing the work that Tutor asks you to do instead of crawling through the maze a lot of those 'things' wouldn't be able to just happen." Ahamo tickled his daughter as he said this.

He set down the squirming Dorothy and turned to Azkadellia. "Have a safe journey daddy." Ahamo brushed her check before pulling her into a hug. "I love you Dee." he whispered in her ear. "Don't tease your sister too much."

"I won't daddy." she said with a blush that warmed Ahamo's heart. This time at Finaqua had brought his girls closer to each other.

Azkadellia took Dorothy's hand and the two girls went off to find some amusement.

"So, should I tickle you too?" He asked in a teasing voice as he pulled Violet to him. "You don't have the time." Violet said with a laugh.

"When I get back then." He replied with a wink as the guards he would be riding with approached.

"When you get back." Violet pitched her voice so only he could hear as she told him exactly what she would have ready when he came back.

* * *

Lylo sat under a tree just feeling. The bugs that made their home in the tree, the hawk that was circling in the sky, a school of fish in the stream.

The other two cubs were having a harder time accessing their powers, the thought they were sending to him seemed like they were covered in fog, but Lylo was confident that by the time the walk-out was over they would have as firm a grasp of their powers as Lylo had of his. Lylo sent this confidence to them and he smiled as the images cleared.

Suddenly Lylo felt a, a... Pain, so much pain. Expanding his awareness Lylo felt for the source of the pain. South, cave, evil. Lylo let out a howl as another wave of pain swept over him.

* * *

The O.Z. 485 A.G.

The first sun was just starting to spread its rays over Central City as Officer Wyatt Cain walked into main booking.

"Have a good night Cain?" one of the officers going on asked him in a teasing voice "How many whores offer to do you for free this time?" the older man laughed as a blush spread over Wyatt's face.

"Leave 'em alone Ray." The officer's partner said "Just 'cus you had to trick your wife into marrying you doesn't mean you can take in out on pretty boy Cain here." The younger man gave Wyatt a light slap on the cheek. "Thanks for the help Tom." Wyatt said sarcastically as he tried to walk away from the pair. "Any time. And if you ever want to send those ladies my way, I, unmarried buck that I am, will be more then happy to help them out." Tom yelled after him.

Wyatt shook his head and walked over to the watch commanders desk. "Here's my log."

The commander nodded curtly, "Good."

Wyatt reached over to the sign-out book, noted the time, and signed his name.

"Oh, Cain."

Wyatt turned back to the commander, "Yes sir?"

"Drop these by the record room on your way out."

"Yes sir." Wyatt picked up a large stack of papers from the desk and made his way down the hall.

Wyatt walked into the records room and put the stack down on the desk. "Hello?" He called out. The few times he had been here before there had been someone at the desk to take the paperwork. "Hello!"

A voice yelled out from the stacks, "I'm coming, I'm coming, just hold on a..." The words faded out and Wyatt turned to see Quany Zero.

"Zero?" Wyatt said in disbelief.

The other man cleared his throat and grabbed a clipboard off the desk. "What do you have for me?" When Wyatt didn't answer right off Zero snatched a paper from the top of the stack. "Watch reports. Great. I'll get these filed then."

"Wait, Zero." Wyatt started to speak, but was quickly cut off. "Is there something else you need Officer?" Zero asked.

"No," Wyatt said as he walked to the door "Sorry. "

* * *

"Will it hurt?"

_Just a little dear. But it is worth it._

"What do I do?"

_Just close you eyes, Dee. I'll do all the work._

Dee sighed and closed her eyes. She let out a gasp as she felt a tug between her shoulders.

_Open your eyes, my dear. Met your new friend._

Dee opened her eyes and there before her was a small monkey. It had blue fur, a sweet face and... wings?

_Her name is Zora._

* * *

Glynn walked over to yet another dead tree, that was the seventh one in his sector.

The reports had come in two months ago that there was some disease that was causing the blossoms to die and that was worrying in its self, but then word had come that whatever it was had spread into the trees.

Glynn had been assigned to the field team and he had thought that once he and the others could see the problem then it wouldn't be that long before they could find a solution, that there just had to be something that they were missing that wasn't being conveyed on paper.

But being out here was no help at all.

The team had been out here for only four days when they found the first dead tree. They found another the next day and the day after they had found two.

And today, the tenth day the team had been out here, Glynn had found seven trees that had died.

At this rate there might be enough of a harvest for this year, but next year...

The only way the papay would be able to survive was if the growing season somehow lasted twice as long.

* * *

_The majestic queen of the O.Z. had two lovely daughters she. One to darkness, she be drawn, and one to light, she be shown. Double eclipse, it is foreseen, Light meets dark in the stillness between. But only one and one alone shall hold the emerald and take the throne._

That rhyme had been running on a loop in Ahamo's head for the last year. At first there had been hope that maybe there was something he had missed that would undo everything. Bur that hope had faded and now it was a constant reminder of how badly he had failed his family.

_The majestic queen of the O.Z. had two lovely daughters she._

It was all his fault, he had been the one to suggest the trip to Finaqua and he had been the one to leave his child, his dear sweet Dee, to be thrown into the dark.

_One to darkness, she be drawn, and one to light, she be shown._

Violet had been pouring over historical documents and texts from the days before the House of Gale had come to power in the hope of finding something, but Ahamo could see the despair starting to consume her too.

_Double eclipse, it is foreseen, Light meets dark in the stillness between _

Last night Violet had told him that she would be riding out on her own at first light. She had come up with a plan that might buy them more time.

_But only one and one alone shall hold the emerald and take the throne._

Ahamo was afraid it would only buy more darkness.

* * *

The call had come just a half an hour before Wyatt's shift ended. The commander radioed to him, told him to get over there right away.

As Wyatt climbed the stairs the apartment he could here the sound of a women yelling out in pain.

Coming to the door Wyatt didn't bother to announce himself, he just pushed into the main room at the same time a baby started to wail.

An older woman came out from the bedroom and looked at him for a moment, "It's a boy."

A smile spread over Wyatt's face as his eyes lost focus, "A boy."


	5. Chapter 5

The O.Z. 486 A.G.

_Why in the world do you care about her birthday?_

She's my sister.

_She is the reason your friends were sent away._

_Ah, you know I'm right._

No.

_If it weren't for her you would be with your friends now._

It wasn't her fault!

_Wasn't it?_

DG didn't send Andria and Katie away.

_No, your sister didn't give the order to send those dear sweet girls away. Your sister doesn't treat you as a child while other girls your age are starting to court. It wasn't DG who never had time for you, it was..._

...My mother.

_Your mother. She is the one plotting. She is the one who is planning on cutting you off from the world. She is the one who would take what few rights you have and give them to DG._

_Give them to her light._

_Oh, my dear. Don't cry so. There is hope._

Hope?

_A prophesy._

What does it say?

_The majestic queen of the O.Z. had two lovely daughters, She._

Wyatt was glad for this new assignment. Personal protection may be more time consuming, but there were no drunks trying to hit him. Another plus was the way his hours were arranged. Working from 3:00am until 3:00pm meant that he was able to have the evenings with Adora and Jeb.

Wyatt smiled at the thought of how domestic his life had become. When he got home Adora would hand him Jeb, then go into the kitchen to make dinner. That hour alone with his son was the highlight of his day. They would lay together in the bed, Wyatt taking about what had happened that day and Jeb babbling back.

Adora once said that Jeb never 'talked' to her like that, but hearing "her men talk" always made her smile. Wyatt had replied that maybe a girl would be closer to Adora, and he would be happy to do the work of getting her one.

"What in the name of talking scarecrows has you blushing?"

The voice of Tenant, one of his partners, cut into the very pleasant memory of what Adora's response was.

There was an embarrassing catch in his voice as he softly answered, "My wife."

Tenant laughed, "I remember those days. When I was first married my wife couldn't keep her hands off me, and I was nowhere as handsome as you are, my boy." Tenant scratched his chin and looked Wyatt over. "I'm surprised you can even stand, let alone work these hours."

Wyatt just knew his face was bright red. The other Tin Men in the unit were nice enough, but once they had seen how easily Wyatt blushed the jokes had been almost non-stop. Seven months Wyatt had been working on the Mystic Man's detail and he still couldn't control his blush.

"I say it's better to be tired because your wife kept you up, then to be tired because your bladder kept you up." Wyatt shot back.

Tenant gave a bark of laughter and slapped his knee. "There's hope for you yet, my boy. Hope for you yet."

Tenant suddenly straightened up, all humor gone from his face. Even if he was the oldest man on the team, Tenant was still sharp as ever.

Wyatt listened and heard the "whisp" of a cloak hem moving. From the single sound of each footfall Wyatt would say it was a women in heeled shoes.

Both men stood in a loose state, ready to spring if the need came, but not wanting to scare an innocent by-passer.

Sure enough, a woman in a light brown cloak walked into the pool of light that shone around the door to the townhouse. She stopped right in the center of the light.

Wyatt could hear a strangled sadness in her voice as she said, "I need to speak with the Mystic Man."

Kansas June, 1997

Emily and Hank Roberts sat at the kitchen table. It had only been three days, but there was so much information to take in. Emily had stayed with the child while Hank had been at the library in Kansas City uploading data.

"One break we have is the information distribution network this side has in place." Hank said.

"They call it 'the internet'. Mostly governmental and scholastic data. Some personal data as well. So we should be able to compile enough information to pass unnoticed."

Emily nodded, "Thats all well and good. But what about the girl?"

Hank's eyes softened. "We'll have to make the memories for her."

The O.Z. 486 A.G.

Violet had cried for three days after Dorothy's funeral.

Ahamo had thought his wife's sadness was due to their daughter, but that night when they were in bed Violet revealed the truth.

"I gave up too much." She sobbed "I wasn't thinking."

"Sh, we'll find a way Vi." Ahamo said softly as he ran a hand over his wife's hair.

"No, it's..." Violet turned further into his embrace. "What she did... It just is not possible for Azkadellia to know. What she did was an old magic. If it wasn't for my trips to the Gray Gale this past year I wouldn't have known how to save DG."

"The Gray Gale?" Ahamo asked "Vi, what's the Gray Gale?"

"It is..." Violet sighed "I can't speak of it. Not even to you my dearest."

Ahamo was stunned by the fierce way Violet suddenly kissed him. "What is it?"

"I have thought of a plan. One last way to try and save Azkadellia. But it will cost us both so much."


	6. Chapter 6

The O.Z. 487 A.G.

The world was ending and Wyatt Cain had no clue of what to do.

Before the last Ozma had passed her power over to Dorothy Gale she had set a final mark on her land. Every morning when the suns rose their light would filter through Ozma's View, the highest room in the royal castle, and cast a soft green light over Central City.

But this morning as Wyatt stood at his post and watched the suns rise, the city stayed a dull, drab brown-gray.

It wasn't long before a panicked buzz had started ringing through the streets, rumors and whispers of what was wrong, each story more outlandish then the ones before.

"Hey Tin Man, is it true?"

Wyatt looked at the old woman who had called to him. "Is what true ma'am?"

"They say that the Queen's Consort has stolen Ozma's Emerald."

"Thank you for coming so quickly Mr. Ambrose."

Glyn straightened from his bow. "Your Majesty."

"Please have a seat Mr. Ambrose." The Queen gestured to a chair next to her and Glyn carefully sat down as the Queen filled a tea cup. He was shocked when she passed it to him.

"I have heard very good things about you Mr. Ambrose, from many different sources." The Queen said. "It seems that you have a quickness of intellect, a natural aptitude for all things mechanical, and an ability to approach a problem from... what was it, ah yes, an unexpected angle." Glyn felt lightened by the small smile that turned up the corners of the Queen's mouth.

"Your Majesty is very kind."

"No Mr. Ambrose, you will discover that I am being quite selfish." The Queen replied before taking a sip of her tea.

"I am selfish in the fact that I will be taking you away from the work that you love," The Queen set her cup down, "just so I will have a more direct benefit of your keen mind."

Glyn was thoroughly confused. "Majesty?"

"I am appointing you Advisor to the Queen."

Glyn blinked a few times, trying to assimilate the information. "Advisor?" He repeated softly.

"It means that you will be forced to sit through many dull meetings full of people who are in love with the sound of their own voice, just to be questioned by me later." There was a sparkle in the Queens eyes that Glyn had seen many times before in Azkadeilla's eyes. It was that sparkle that prompted him to reply that, yes, he would be delighted to serve however his Queen needed him.

It was the memory of Azkadee's sparkle that stayed with him as he cataloged his files, as he walked his assistants through the lab work he was leaving them, as he was fitted for a more formal wardrobe, as he took an after dinner walk through the garden. It was also the memory of Azkadee's sparkle that had him so lost in thought that he nearly walked right into the very object of his thoughts.

"Azkadee!"

"Walking into walls again Glyn." She smiled at him. "You'll never become Head Researcher if you keep that up."

Glyn bounced on his toes. "Ah, that is true, but maybe I'll just have to set my sights on something higher."

He could feel the grin on his face. Before the idea of becoming Head Researcher was the first step to a dream that Glyn didn't dare to put to words, but now... Queen's Advisor. That was a much better position.

Glyn looked at the young woman holding on to his arm. Was she really sixteen already? She was nearly as tall as he was and somewhere in the last year she had started to wear make-up and do up her hair. She had always carried herself with grace, but it had been an easy grace. Now there was an air of maturity about her that sometimes made Glyn feel as if he wasn't twenty, but somehow younger then she was.

"Glyn what is it! You're almost glowing!" Azkadee laughed.

But when she laughed her eyes sparkled, and he had been thinking about her eyes all day. That wearing down of his sense, the misfiring of his synapses, must have been the reason he bent his head down and kissed her.

"Glyn?" Her voice low and soft in his ear, her arms around his neck, it _did_ things to him. Glyn found himself letting those long held in dreams come pouring out.

"I've been promoted to Advisor. Oh, Azkadee, it's so much better then just a researcher. I'll be a much better position to..."

"Glyn, what are you talking about?"

"I know that I haven't acted like a suitor, but I hadn't dared to dream. But now," He stopped to press another quick kiss to her lips. "Oh Azkadee! I'll be able to show your mother how I can help. And if I can help her then I'll be able to help you, and she might consider allowing me... us to..."

"Glyn, are you saying that you will be advising my mother?" The softness was gone from her voice.

"Yes! Isn't it wonderful!" Glyn felt like bursting, but then he looked at his Azkadee's eyes. There was no hint of sparkle in them.

"Azkadee?"

She stiffened and stepped back out of his arms. "You would help her after all that she's done?"

"What do you mean? What has she done?" Glyn felt a coldness start to creep up his spine.

"What has she done! She's ignored me from the moment her 'light' was born, she sent away my friends, forced both Dorothy and I to conform to her plans for us." She back even further away from him and the coldness climbed higher.

"Now her hopes for my sister are gone, my father came to his sense, saw what she was doing and got out..." Glyn could see that she was fighting back tears. "I came looking for you, for the one person I had left. But it's too late."

"Azkadee..."

"NO! Don't call me that!" The coldness move to envelop his stomach. Azakdee was crying now.

"I loved you and you still picked her." She turned and ran away.

The coldness closed in over Glyn's heart.

Kansas September, 1997

"DG, it's time to turn off the tv."

"DG, did you hear me? Turn off the tv."

"DG Robert!" Emily walked into the living room and put her hands on her hips. "What in the world had you glued to that tv?"

Emily looked at the screen. The was a parade of some kind. Officers on horseback, soldiers marching in ranks, men and women dressed in black.

"DG, what is it?" Emily asked softly, reaching out to put a hand on her daughters shoulder as tears ran down the girls cheeks. The image on the tv change to show a man and two boys walking behind a casket.

"The princess died." DG said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

The O.Z. - 488 A.G.

Lylo waited with the men. They had gathered into a circle and were sending calming feelings to the women who were attending Elle.

Lylo thought about the day he had returned from his walk out. Elle had just entered her estrus and there had been several males following her, showing off, but Elle had ignored them all and walked up to him. "You will be my mate." She had said.

Lylo took hold of that memory and sent it to Elle. He smiled at the warmth that flowed through their connection. The connection wavered for a moment, then Lylo could feel Elle's joy and pride and love, but there was something else in the connection. Something wondering and hungry. Lylo broke through the women to stand beside his mate.

"To honor your mother."

Lylo felt such a wave of joy as he watched his daughter questing for her mothers breast.

"Welcome, my Sabra."

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Horsey!"

A pair of arms reached out and snagged the running child just before it stepped into the busy Central City street.

"Woah there, little fella." The man adjusted his hold the squirming boy, who was still yelling, "Horsey!".

"Nice catch Tom." His partner said.

"Yeah thanks Ray. Now we just need to find out where you belong." Tom said as he again tried to get a better hold on the boy.

The boy suddenly stopped squirming, "Daddy."

"Is that who you were with?" Tom asked. The boy gave him a look that said, "how stupid are you?" The boy poked the star badge that was pinned to Tom chest, "Daddy!"

"Jeb! Jeb!"

"Panicked father, right on cue." Ray said.

Jeb's father slid to a stop in between the two men.

Tom winced as the boy, Jeb, yelled right next to his ear, "DADDY!". Ray echoed this word as he pat a hand on a frantic Wyatt Cain's shoulder.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Kicked out?" Adora asked.

"Yeah, Ray said it was a private removal." Wyatt answered.

"I remember from your letters, you said that Zero would make a wonderful officer." She said as she placed the flatware on the table.

"His physicality was awesome, his instincts, spot on, but the tests..." Wyatt snagged Jeb and put him back into the chair for the third time.

"He could have gone really far if it wasn't for that." Wyatt shook his head. "If there had been someone in charge who would have ignored the paper work, in ten annuals Zero could have been leading the Tin Men."

___________________________________________________________________________________

There had been so many speeches, so many people wanting to shake her hand, and through it all there was Queen Violet looking perfect.

_Don't fret so. Your time will come soon enough._

Another group of minor dignitaries approached, all wanting to shake hands and natter on about the day, and the occasion, and how wonderful Dorothy had been, and how the O.Z. had changed in the five-hundred years since her arrival. As the last of the group left the Queen said, "The Governor has offered to give us time alone to look over the site."

Azkadellia watched as the Queen walked through the door into the house that had brought Dorothy to the O.Z. five-hundred years ago.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Violet looked around the room. It was such a simple home, only two rooms. But there had been such love here. Violet was hoping that love would aid her now in returning her daughter to her – the way Dorothy had returned to her family.

"Strange to think that such an icon as the Great Dorothy Gale lived in a house like this."

Violet turned to look at Azkadellia. Her daughter had loved the stories of Dorothy and her adventures, Violet could only hope that after today she would have a chance to tell them again.

"I think it shows the inherent power of courage and love." Violet said.

Azkadellia ran a finger carelessly over the window sill. "Maybe," she brushed the dust from her fingers. "Or maybe it shows how much desire Dorothy had if she went from... _this _to Queen of all the Outer Zone."

Violet placed her hands on Azkadellia's shoulders. "Or maybe it shows what she was willing to give up for those she loved."

"What are you doing, Mother?"

"I'm getting back my daughter." Violet tightened her grasp and closed her eyes, letting her magic flow out from her and wrap around the young woman. Violet thought of her happiest memories. Of Azkadellia and DG skipping stones, of Azkadellia winding up her dancing doll yet again, Azkadellia running into her study to show a new bit of magic, the... the first time Violet held her. Violet clung to that one. It had been a long birth, but then, after it was over this bundle had been placed in her arms. Small and slimey with a smushed face. But then the face relaxed and Violet looked into the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen.

Azkadellia begin to struggle under her hands as Violet felt her magic weave around her.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Azkadellia began to struggle as she felt her mothers magic weave around her.

What was she doing?

How dare she!

_Don't fight it my dear. Pull it into you, let it make you stronger._

Azkadellia took a deep breath, then started to pull at a thread of her mother's magic.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Something was wrong. Violet could feel her magic going into Azkadellia, but it was... It should have been like a blanket wrapped around her, but instead Violet felt as if the blanket was being ripped apart.

Then, instead of her magic gently pushing its way towards Azkadellia, it felt is if it was being pulled out of her. As if Violet was no longer controlling her magic but...

"NO!"

Violet tried to loosen the blanket, to slowly pull her magic back, but instead of slowly her magic came rushing back to her so quickly it knocked her off balance.

"What's wrong Mother? Don't like my hairstyle today?"

There was a flash and Violet clutched her arm where Azkadellia's magic had hit it.

"Think I would look better in blue?"

This time it was Violet's leg that was hit.

"Or maybe," Violet closed her eyes at that voice. She had failed, this would be the end.

"Maybe I would look better in emerald?"

Violet's eyes sprang open. How had Azkadellia found out about the power of the emerald?

"I was going to wait, let you pace out your time. But now..." There was hit to Violets chest. "Now I'm going to clam what is mine."

There were shouts from outside, then the door swung open and a pair of guards rushed in.

There was a flash of light, then Violet's world went dark.

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Will you two come away from that football game?" Emily called "The food is gonna get cold."

"Come on baby-girl. Your mom's outdone her self this time." DG scrambled off the floor and into the dinning room.

"And what are you thankful for DG?" Emily asked once everyone was settled.

"I'm thankful for my new tool kit."

"I'm thankful that I have two lovely ladies that put up with me." Hank said.

"I'm thankful that you two will be doing the dishes when we're done." Emily said with a smile.


End file.
